User talk:Ajax 013
Ajax is now inactive from the 11th till the 18th. Don't both to message him until then UNSC Fighter Pics Do you have a pic for the Knife, Katana, and Claymore fighters? I could probably find/photoshop if you dont. SPARTAN 119 04:35, 1 June 2008 (UTC) More Vehicles Oh, Yeah, I also have two new vehicles, one for the UNSC and one for the Remanants. Please approve and add to Necros War UNSC/Remnant Vehicles template (If your making a Remnant Vehicle Template). If you think they need more work, let me know ASAP. *Tigershark-class Ballistic Missile Submarine *Type-63 Anti-Infantry Vehicle AKA Brute Slasher AKA "Satan's Lawnmower" Heads Up Just giving you a notice, your Template:Ajax Company didn't include PTI in it, seeing that it participated in Necros War. So, I will include mine in. However, if you feel it shouldn't be in your template, just remove it as that's fine by me... 19:02, 1 June 2008 (UTC) O_o No worries. It's kinda fun and relieving that PTI isn't the only company that was involved in the war. Will talk to you soon in MSN about those "stuff"... 19:39, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Couple of things........ #Well, the first thing is kinda obvious, I went and archived your extremely huge talk page. Now it's much more manageable. #Secondly, I was looking through the Spartans, and here's who I came up with for usable in the Necros era. Note this is only twos and I didn't bother to see who you'd already. Anyways, here's the links: Frederic-104, Randall (He's the only Spartan truly MIA), Kelly-087, Maria-062, Linda-058, James, Fhajad-084 (for that Human/Machina thinky with the too-hard-to-pronounce name), and the mysterious Gray Team. #Weren't you gonna give me a template to make earlier? #Please go ahead and check out the M864 Warthog Arctic Variant, since it's pretty much finished. That's it. Thanks, ciao. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 23:03, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Sewer is clogged Just joking. Anyways, just asking whether the Admins will be deleting those unused/irrelevant articles in Category:Candidates for Deletion. The list keeps on piling up and up...... 14:37, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Necros Vehicles and/or inspiration (AKA Command and Halo VIII) Do tell me if you want me to stop designing aspects of your vehicles for you, but anyway, I dusted off the PS2 and my copy of FFVIII and took a look at the inspiration for your Whale/Dolphin-class Landing Craft. Concerning the armament of the Landing Craft, the 40mm Misriah autocannon seems like the closest thing to what the Whale/Dolphin's inspiration was armed with, Judging from the amount to of damage it did when The chick nobody cares about shot that robot spider thing with the landing craft's gun. Also, Do you need a pic for you Tiger Heavy Battle Tank, cause I know it's based on the thing from Command and Conquer I wish I had in the my party in FFVIII instead of that useless bullet sponge when I was fighting the flying douchebag on the comms tower (come to think of it one would also be useful for beating that damned level in Halo 3 on the difficulty you've got to be fucking nuts to play on). Finally, In in the event you did not find my screwing around with the interwiki links amusing, perhaps because you are a fan of the chick nobody cares about best character in FFVIII that could kill Chuck Norris with her sharp fingernail or the useless bullet sponge Immortal goddess of badassness, I apoligize, as I don't want to end up like this guy. Weapon Template I was just wondering how I could make a weapon template for all the weapons I make. I saw yours and wanted one. --Lord Lycan 09:12, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Coyote "repairs" This is just to let you know, I moved around and resized the pics on your Coyote line of vehicles, in order to make it so the pictures werent making the infoboxes take up half the page or cover part of your template. BTW, would this work for your Pangolin PTT. Ranks are the ranks for UNSC the same and what s the highest ranked marine/navy i can make More Vehicle Pics Here's a pic of the Goanna ISV, please comment and approve for placement on the article if you like it. opinion on RP idea About 2-3 weeks ago, I proposed the idea of making an RP that borrows a bit from LOMI's Heralds of Chaos on the forum. As far as responses, Justanothergrunt supported the idea and parkster wanted to change the storyline to the point of unrecognizability. I need more opinions though, I'm sending this out to a few Halo Fanon users, starting with you and Subtank. Anyway, the basic concept is: Hey Ajax, earlier I asked u if it was ok 4 me 2 make a refugee space stattion 4 the Necros Era, and I been thinkin n wrote up most of a draftstory but need ure approval and advice. Thiings that I kinda need 2 know are, can human children be "recycled" into servants of the Necros within 8 hours, will there be a form of Necros with superhuman agility and acrobatic skill, would the Necros keep, say a mountain of half-finished sentinent beings, say they can't move are sttill dead, but are still watchung you, and if someone was deemed useful or skilled enough, would the Necros just replace parts of the brain so say a human was still a human, but was completely devoted to the Necros?...thnx Just Another GruntConverse 22:10, 5 June 2008 (UTC) F-778 Knife You might want to look at your F-778 Knife fighter's infobox. When I looked at it most recently, one of the sections on the infobox said: Affiliation: M19-D AA Missile Launcher Command]] I am not making this up. Advisory comment Dear Ajax 013, Your comment on the HAYABUSA forum is unacceptable, and as such, I have fully redacted. You should check the most recent correspondences. I believe it is unacceptable to misquote the administration as a whole. Thus, I have pre-emptively redacted the section until a conclusion has been reached. If you read the correspondences, you'll find that the administration is against banning Hayabusa. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 14:48, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Sweet, thnx heaps (ahh! so much info!), b4 I was plannin on the main character tryin 2 save a classful of 5 yr olds, them all dyin n bein brought back as a mob to hunt her, but I rekon a Golem made of children would work heaps better, solves the gap 4 2 "baddies" i wanted for my story, and in regards to the "mountain" how about a the Necros temporarily in their "take-over" of the station, having allready emptied one of the supply/warehouse/rooms fill it entirely with a combination of bodies and the living all kinda compacted together in a barley breathable and not at all moveable environment, would that kinda fit in the Necros? Thanks heaps, btw if u want I can delete all the stuff off my page :) Just Another GruntConverse 05:35, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Necros Era Warships Are the ships listed on the article the only ships of that class in the Necros Era? I was thinking about creating a carrier of one class or another. Also, here are some ship names (OK, a lot of ship names) I thought of. Real-Life Warships *UNSC Missouri *UNSC Arizona *UNSC Lexington *UNSC Bunker Hill *UNSC Nimitz Halo Characters *UNSC Avery Johnson *UNSC Cortana *UNSC 117 (Interesting Fact: only UNSC ship whose name is a number) Call of Duty 4 References *UNSC Price *UNSC Paul Jackson *UNSC McTavish Command and Conquer References *UNSC McNeil *UNSC Pathe *UNSC Shepherd *UNSC Kane Final Fantasy References (You seem to have a lot of those) *UNSC Wallace *UNSC Shinra *UNSC Final Heaven AA Guns (Raijin-class destroyer names)'' *UNSC Flakveirling *UNSC Shilka *UNSC Gepard *UNSC Deathstalker *UNSC Skyguard Regarding Template:IV Ajax CO Don't you think that template is kinda long? Maybe make it be positioned to the left of the wiki? 13:33, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Ban I really think you need to ban Lord Lycon, after creating vandalism, swearing in my face, I think he deserves it. I mean, I didn't even curse in your face nor create vandalism, and yet you still banned me. It's in the rules. And don't give me that He apoligised crap, I apoligised, and you still left me banned.--''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'''O’''Malley]] 16:00, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month Dear Admin, The Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month has been delayed by a few days and no Winner/Featured Article was nominated for the month of June. Please consult this issue as fast as possible. Yours truly, 22:26, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Rank and ship naming You don't necessarily have to be above the rank of commander to have a ship named after you, though it isn't common. I know of two destroyers in the U.S. Navy during/post WWII named for men of ranks below commander. *USS Sullivan, named for the Sullivan brothers (I think they were all enlisted men), all five of whom died when the USS Juneau was sunk in WWII *USS Henderson (or something like that): named for a Marine pilot who rammed his fighter into a Japanese AA battery after his aircraft was hit several times. I know this usually only happens to those below commander in rare and extraordinary situations, and the person involved is almost invariably dead, but surely Sgt. Johnson and, as far as everyone except Cortana and the the Master Chief himself knows, SPARTAN 117, fit both of these criteria. Also, I was wondering whether persons in other branches of service than the Navy or Marines can have a ship named after them, as well as your stance on us naming Necros-era ships after fanon characters. I was thinking about naming one after my UNSC Air Force pilot Lt. Col. Ross East. I think blowing up a Covenant Assault Carrier (and killing the Prophet of Hostility in the process) warrants at least getting a destroyer named after you Text adventures, personal attacks, and n00bs I have been working on this text adventure called When Games Collide, where the Master Chief get transported into other game's universes, i.e. one where 117 is transported in Final Fantasy 8, plenty of room for funny situations in this one, ('117': "What kinda name is Squall?" "'Squall': A common one, what kinda name is John!?") and another that takes place in the Command and Conquer universe (Side with GDI or NOD, the Scrin will just try to kill you if you try to join them). Anyway, I would like to know your opinion on this "You Lose" message for one of the losing choices in the FF8 universe. The end might border on a personal attack/insult to those dumb unfortunate enough to click said losing choice. take a look at the "Lose Message, particularly the bold part. Is this considered a personal insult to a user? ''SPARTAN 117 fires a 14.5 mm round at the girl. She falls to the ground, her sweater stained red with blood. Suddenly a dog come out of nowhere and charges the Master Chief. The dog lunges at 117 with such force that his helmet is knocked off. The dog then procedes to rip the SPARTAN's throat out. Did you really think killing Rinoa was the right answer!? Does killing your allies do you any good in either of the two character's games (yes, you can attack your allies in FF8). '''You lose, n00b'.'' Help on Halo Roleplay Wiki: Templates Subtank told me to contact an admin on Halopedia or Halofanon, we're having some problems with our templates. The character infobox isn't turning out how it should be, and Sub is having problems with his templates. Do you think you could help out? --Lord Lycan 15:22, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Necros Attacks on Earth and Warships I was if the Necros ever actually attempt an invasion of Earth. I was planning on adding a "Third Battle of Earth" scenario to my Necros war characters. Also, do the Necros actually name their ships or are those class names (Jenova-class Super Dreadnought, Leviathan-class Supercarrier etc) just ONI codenames for classes. Take your Jenova-class Super Dreadnought, does each one have it's own name, i.e. Jenova, Ultimecia, Sephiroth etc (The FFVII/FFVIII references strike again!!!!), or are they just three Necros Jenova-class Super Dreadnoughts. Common Denominator Hey, Ajax, any interest in voicing a part in the machinima Common Denominator? We've written a complete draft for the first episode (not posted) and outlined the rest of the story. We have a capture card, and can successfully record gameplay. So, we can definitively start production of the show once we secure enough committed voice-actors (we've already got a few). Any interest? --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:37, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks for the reminder. I'll get to that when I can. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:27, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Necros I was wondering if I could enter my Shield Corp. into the Necros effect. I call it effect because if it is as big as I think it is, it will effect everyone.--Kebath 'Holoree 01:12, 12 June 2008 (UTC) What program are you using to create all of these ships?--Kebath 'Holoree 01:29, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Please Delete all of my articles For some reason I cannot edit my articles (or any artices for that matter), and I cannot add more to my articles. Whenever I click on the edit tab, it sends me to either an external link that does not work, or it forces me to save something. If you can help me in any way, it would be much appreciated.--Gebr 'Jar Bobatee 20:58, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks--Gebr 'Jar Bobatee 21:10, 14 June 2008 (UTC) One Last Thing...sorry Yeah, I've just found out that my profile was faulty. I've accidentally created two other accounts, both of which work perfectly, if this is agianst any rules on Halo Fanon, please don't remove me from the site, thanks.--Gebr 'Jar Bobatee 23:12, 14 June 2008 (UTC) I can go onto the IRC now. Just give me a wave and I'll be online...Subtank 13:51, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Two things #I think you should create a page for the new Plasma Rifle, as it's purpose and abilities have changed. Perhaps call it the Type-25B Directed Energy Rifle (or whatever it's called during the Great War) #I found a few more ghost type words for you: geist, tenma, akki and akuma. And just to note it, the last three are Japanese translations of demon. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 19:39, 15 June 2008 (UTC) New Vehicle, pending your approval I have created a new vehicle based on your Whale-class LCP/V, the Orca-class Landing Support Craft, please give opinion, make any improvements, and put it on the UNSC Necros War template if you like it. I know it's short, but I figured you covered most of the details in that Whale's article. I also noticed that your Whale-class LCP/V pic shows in origin as the Landing Craft from Final Fantasy VIII clearly, as if you look closely, you can see Squall standing in the turret, but I'm assuming he can stay that I'd be wasting my time Photoshopping him out. Problems... There is a possibility that User:SPARTAN Rozh may be the sockpuppet of User:Rozh. Anyways, just bringing you that report... - H107SubtleTank 05:20, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Urgent: Rules regarding use of the same account on multiple computers I do this at the risk of sounding like a total n00b, but I will be on vacation in Canada and the UK over the next three weeks, but I may have access to a computer at some point. I will probably spend some time on this wiki if I do. Only problem, I know two users on one computer/IP address (sockpuppets) are banned, I'm unsure about one user on two computers. I thought you or one of the other admins might think something odd is going on if SPARTAN 119 is seen using IP addresses in Norman, Oklahoma, USA, Toronto, Ontario, Canada, AND Bridgend, Wales, UK. Please reply by tomorrow (I'm leaving on Thursday, and if there's no rule against this, let the admins know nothing weird is going on with 119. Here's your pics Here you go: *Image:Elephant 1 - Copy.jpg *Image:Elephant 1.jpg *Image:Elephant 2.jpg *Image:Elephant 3.jpg *Image:Wolverine.jpg I hope they're what you wanted. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:03, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Starships of the Necros War Something tells me that differentiating between starships on the battlefield in the Necros universe would be very hard to do. --Beatmaster180 17:59, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Wondering I was wondering if I could Throw my ROMAN Hybrid Projectinto the Necros War? Picture well yes i used the same blue for the armour i really liked the design of the ships and seen asthough i only made outlines of my Taurus made ships but if you check my Taurus Omega made ships ul see that i was starting them in detail then i saw the blue for the armour thought it looked hreat thanks, J!MMY''8806 11:30, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Call me pathetic, again, out loud please.--'O'Malley (notice the ''O)' Ship Art Hey, if you get some free time on your hands, would you mind making one of those awesome ship pictures (like the exhaustive series you did for your Necros-War-era ones...) for my Leonidas-class Heavy Battleship? I would appreciate it very much. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 20:23, 22 June 2008 (UTC) *Perfectly fine by me. Much obliged to you, mate. Oh, and I was wondering if I could somehow help out on your Necros War project. Lots of articles that need to be "blued", if you know what I mean. Up to you, though. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 14:01, 23 June 2008 (UTC) *Give me the basic info for the M11 Ghillie Suit, the SRS99G-S3, and the TITAN laser, so I know how you want them to be worked. I'll work on the "equipment and weapons" team. This whole Era-wide-RP sounds fun, and since I can't participate (damnit), I decided to improve on the articles. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 14:59, 23 June 2008 (UTC) *Welll... the character I'd bring, SPARTAN-091 is already in play as someone you designed. As I don't like making new characters because I'm lazy, I can't make a new S-IV. So, long story short, I can't join. Unlessss... Yuki's not part of the Necros War. Anyway, i'll work on them articles and get 'em done by the end of this week. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 15:47, 23 June 2008 (UTC) *Awesome. Thanks very much. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:16, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Necros Stuffles Okay, the M11 Ghillie Suit is complete. Read it over and let me know if I need to change anything. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:09, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Heh, that's total bullshit. You were ALWAYS, against me ever since I came up with the 'absurd' idea of no Necros project (I couldn't care less about that at this rate), even though I acted this way ''before I flamed your fanon specificlly, and I doubt it's cooinsidence. And WTF do you mean 'latest outburst'? Anything I did recently, is insignificant next to that unadminlly statement. So that's a shitty arguement. And my so called 'ban dodgeing', is just simple statements in my own defense, nothing more. (But after noticing how easy 'ban dodging' is, I can do mor if you'd like, and it would be really really easy.) BTW, wouldn't it be easier (and less painful) to discuss this on Xbox live? And end this game of wac-a-mole? Necros vehicle conflict OK, so I copied off a list of your USR vehicles so I could make new ones, but I forgot to check what had already been made.... in the end, I seemingly wasted my time designing the Gremlin, Goblin and Revenant only to discover that they'd already been made. However, since my designs are rather different, would it be possible for me to create three new vehicles that I could use these designs on? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:37, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Necros Species Image Hmmm... I was watching a B-grade SF/Horror film the last weekend, and I found a pic that reminds me of Necros. Can't download it, unfortunately, but it's right here: http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2899482880/tt0120458 I'll keep looking and see if I can't find one that looks better... Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 21:37, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Per topic above, could it be those Machines in Matrix franchise? Or are they similar to those of Phantoms from the FF:Spirit Within? - Artificial|Intelligence 22:08, 24 June 2008 (UTC) OK then, thanks. And as for names, I'll just use those ones I told you before, but you had no use for. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:46, 24 June 2008 (UTC) *Hahaha! So you've seen it too! Such a gross movie, but still sort of "engrossing"... (wow, that was an atrocious pun...) Yeah, that's basically what I thought of when I first saw your Necros idea... SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:11, 24 June 2008 (UTC) RE: Machines and stuff Well, I presume that the Phantoms were robots before they became ghosts but after analysing your reply, I guess Necros are different...hmm...this Necros is very similar to a faction...I just can't recall it...I hate my memory!! - Artificial|Intelligence 22:21, 24 June 2008 (UTC) The apophis carrier can i had some nuclear warhead to the carrier? CF 13:09, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Nukes and antimatter warheads Now that the Apohis has some nukes aboard, do you mind if I give all the Necros-Era ship classes (except the Raijin-class) the ability to carry AVENGER Nukes and APOCALYPSE Antimatter missiles? BTW, the F/I 905 Claymores Ross East Jr.'s UNSCAF 3rd Canadian Volunteer Squadron can carry a single antimatter or nuclear missile if all other ordinace is removed, in the smae way a Longsword can carry a single Shiva missile, can I put the Nukes/Antimatter warheads on the Claymores infobox, or should that be a custom modification? comment can yoiu add some comments to the apophis cruiser CF 16:59, 25 June 2008 (UTC) OK, I was looking at your user page, and I saw that there are still a lot of Necros templates, so are there any that you'd like me to make? I noticed that none of the Brute ones have been done, and you still need the Covenant tech. Also, can I get a basic idea on the following UNSC (Necros) stuff so I can work on them: Barracuda, Shark, Pelican Command Ship, M33 Revolver, M72 Sonic Cannon, Frag Grenade, Flash-Bang Grenade, Dual-Purpose Grenade, all the Joint Weapons, ECM Tech, MOLE, WEASEL, and all the Mobile Equipment. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:40, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Brute in the necros war i strongly suggest yopu to take a look to the Loyalist Dreadnaught for the for the brute ship CF 23:27, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Cooperation I haven't actually got a word from you on whether Jared is in charge of Indigo Company or not... So, I can't develop some concepts for the company's specialty, and of how its members were trained. Please let me know the status on that as soon as you can. On another note, are there any more UNSC weapons or equipment that have to do with recon/snipers? I'd love to work on those since I have a basic understanding of long-range and reconaissance things. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 23:34, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ORLYNAO?!? I didn't know that; since they had different model numbers, I figured they were different craft. Also, since you changed the Type-64 Yurei to the A-64 Yurei, does this go the same with the Yurei on the vehicle template? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:36, 27 June 2008 (UTC) *'Ello? Anything? Are you out there? I need to know if I can improve anything else. Gimme a project and I'll work on it. But I need to hear from you. See above for what I need to know about. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:49, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Scout+ Armour Question Scout+ armour is experimental does this mean it does not have a MJOLNIR VII(I) variant? Hasharin 15:14, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Possible Ban Dodge Look at this users ip compared to the other iP you just banned. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Can I do whatever I like with the Brute weapon/vehicles? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:11, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I've been hard at my machinima, but i have an intro sorted...just was holding back till I found some better info regarding the Necros themselves and their technology and ships... I doubt it'll be ready for a while, sorry... Several Things #OK, please look through all the articles in this section of my userpage: link. #Did you want the Elite Energy Shield separated into two articles, one for each variant, or did you just want me to get rid of one of the variants? #I need a modified Vorenus pistol, smoke grenades and a katana; are they already there, or must I make them? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 22:52, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Grace my talk page with Necros info please...... OK, I'm gonna attempt to go on a massive Necros article spree. Give me your basic idea on the following articles (aka everything left minus Vorenus/Necros articles and ships): *Owl *Dolphin *Remaining UNSC weapons *Remaining UNSC Tech *Remaining USR Tech (actually, there's nothing on the template yet) *Machina Weapons (to get the idea of what I plan on, see S-119's Machina Vehicles page; it'd probably end up like that) *GEARS Project *All Plainsfierian Weapons *All Plainsfierian Vehicles Now, you can either put this on my talk page or in the new article drive forum, but please don't try to give it to me on IRC (too much trouble, for both you and me) --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 20:49, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Vorenus Gunships Why is the Vorenus' medium gunship more heavily armed than the heavy gunship (18 AT missiles vs. 6)? Also, why does the light gunship have only air to air missiles and the heavy gunship only air to ground missiles? More Vorenus Shouldn't the Vorenus' light fighters have at least a couple air-to-air missiles. Otherwise they will be armed only with two railguns. Does it really make sense that fighter capable of leaving the atmosphere of a planet be armed with only short range, unguided, line of sight weapons? It'll get blown to pieces by Necros missile and laser technology..... or is that the idea? Also, Necros stufflz I read your reply to Justanothergrunt about necros infantry, and that got me wondering, would it be possible for UNSC special forces to rescue someone from a Necros conversion ship's "killing floor" after they have had their arms and legs replaced with cybernetic parts, but before there brain was lobotomized and destryed, effectively creating a cost-free supersoldier with stolen Necros tech. Lolz on the 666 <-- EVIL!!! - Artificial | Intelligence 03:00, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Necros ideas Just some things that came to mind while searching through a variety of Halo things.... *An RP that, at some point, involves an area much like that of Warlock, housing some Forerunner, Precursors or Necros creation that was meant to be lost to the ages *Somehow involve the Flood; perhaps the Necros accidentally release them? Or perhaps a certain psychotic Forerunner AI? (*cough*AR's Monitor*cough*) *Have the Sangheili posses a sort of High Charity sister ship; we never got enough of the true Covenant cityscape feel. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 23:07, 8 July 2008 (UTC) S-119 gave away the secret of the Revenant on CH-2 (Rene) --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 01:36, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Wow... After seeing that (interactive map) on the forum, I really want to join the necros project. What are the kind of things I can bring into it?--Kebath 'Holoree 15:50, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Could I bring in the Kriger Laug? Their a neutral race, but will do anything to stop the march of chaos. I am currently working on articles for it, and I noticed other factions were being added, so I decided to continue working on it.--Kebath 'Holoree 16:32, 9 July 2008 (UTC) CENTURIONs and SPARTANs can you tell me if these are good or bad? CENTURION I Program and SPARTAN V program RE: System Names I sure do. How many do ya need? 25-50? 50-100? Here's ten or so: *Alpha Serranti *Tau Corvus *Zeta Illustra *Pictor Majora *Ares Prime *Iota Indi *Ares Secundus *Kappa Polaris *Leonia II *New London *Nova Centuria Got more if you need them. Regards, Jared Fwoor... You need planets and detailed system descriptions? Aggh. Need a few days to populate everything. But I could do it... How many you want me to do? I can prolly get 25-30 of them ready by tomorrow... Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 21:33, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Ajax, yea H'ck n Major r in the same system, but if it's possible, can most of that system be under Majoran control, except H'ck and the other outer planets, that can be under Elite Control...and can it be near the front of the Necros war, if u remember the possible storylinbe we talked about a while back now, where the Necros take H'ck...Thnx New Elite rank Ok, I was wondering if I could make a new Elite rank. I don't have the name but I have some pictures ready for it. Colt Necros info please Can I have info on the M6L PDWS, M705 Flamer, M72 Sonic Cannon, M82 Sonic Rifle, MX9 EMP Grenade, MX11 EMP Rifle, MX1 AM DER, D-57 Decoy (Ghost), AD-01 Defibrilator, Owl/Eagle Owl, and SL-1 Beacon please? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 22:52, 10 July 2008 (UTC) CR Necros & Necros Ideas I have noticed you have been calling the covenant Remnants allot lately. And your associate LOMI created a necros page of it. I was wondering... Did you start using the name after reading my original article because it sounded good or what? Also, regarding the necros page of it; in that it states that the leader is the Prophet of deliverance... I truly don't see the need for two articles. Now I have grown to liking the Necros project, and I have ceased writing articles for my Remnants page, and it would be nice for it to actually be used for something. I propose that we combine articles to save space and hassle, but in a way that suites us both. I will give you the article page and name, I will remove all content, and you can change it to your likening. All I want in return is credit for its original creation. Also, I am still awaiting your answer to the Kriger Laug question for the Necros project. And one more thing (I hope): For the overall necros RP plans, I don't know if you have decided yet or at all but, I suggest doing multiple rp's for the necros at a time. Each rp is at its own location where the necros are attacking, and users choose where they are defending from. I had this idea for my rp that I was working on before, but it was never realized. (Still part of Idea) Users can have their ship/ships slipspace from one rp to another through the Slipsace rules I have designed:RP Talk:TB/Sandbox. Just a suggestion though. --Kebath 'Holoree 01:06, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Images Sorry for the wait. Here are the images: http://img133.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000104sp1.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000103lw4.jpg http://img77.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000102be2.jpg http://img60.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000101ps4.jpg http://img242.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000100wx7.jpg http://img236.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000099ih9.jpg http://img224.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000098rm9.jpg http://img224.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000097qg3.jpg http://img74.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000096hr8.jpg http://img133.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000095mu3.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000094wv1.jpg http://img77.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000093xs6.jpg http://img60.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000092qu5.jpg http://img78.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000090ml9.jpg http://img74.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000089uw4.jpg http://img74.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000084jc9.jpg http://img236.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000085sn2.jpg http://img236.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000086bl8.jpg http://img68.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000087hn2.jpg http://img77.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000088qw5.jpg http://img68.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000083ek9.jpg http://img74.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000082qt8.jpg http://img65.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000081cs7.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000080pq0.jpg http://img59.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000079vt8.jpg http://img68.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000074xb1.jpg http://img74.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000075vm9.jpg http://img236.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000076bo9.jpg http://img236.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000077zd7.jpg http://img224.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000078yf8.jpg http://img74.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000073wx8.jpg http://img65.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000072kc4.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000071vt5.jpg http://img59.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000070kc4.jpg http://img224.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000069wp5.jpg http://img74.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000064jd6.jpg http://img68.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000065vl4.jpg http://img74.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000066tb9.jpg http://img236.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000067kp4.jpg http://img236.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000068mm8.jpg http://img65.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000063nf6.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000062us7.jpg http://img59.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000061tj0.jpg http://img224.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000060kx0.jpg http://img65.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000059ki2.jpg http://img77.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000054iy8.jpg http://img66.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000055is9.jpg http://img66.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000056fz7.jpg http://img59.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000057im6.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000058ze2.jpg http://img74.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000053iu6.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000052cg9.jpg http://img59.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000051rb3.jpg http://img65.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000050yf1.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000049my3.jpg http://img74.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000044vn7.jpg http://img77.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000045ll7.jpg http://img66.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000046ng9.jpg http://img66.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000047ps8.jpg http://img59.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000048bz5.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000043yz8.jpg http://img59.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000042en0.jpg http://img65.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000041dh8.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000040oy9.jpg http://img59.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000039wl4.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000034pk3.jpg http://img74.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000035ck9.jpg http://img77.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000036rx0.jpg http://img66.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000037xj1.jpg http://img66.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000038sv7.jpg http://img59.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000033pl4.jpg http://img224.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000032bv3.jpg http://img60.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000031oh6.jpg http://img78.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000030cy2.jpg http://img244.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000029bt6.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000028wj7.jpg http://img244.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000027xb3.jpg http://img77.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000026pd2.jpg http://img133.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000025zz0.jpg http://img65.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000024hr7.jpg http://img224.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000023ug5.jpg http://img60.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000022ew5.jpg http://img78.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000021ly4.jpg http://img244.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000020lk3.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000019hc3.jpg http://img224.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000014rg7.jpg http://img65.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000015pt6.jpg http://img133.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000016tj3.jpg http://img77.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000017ge9.jpg http://img244.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000018yj3.jpg http://img60.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000013hq8.jpg http://img78.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000012wk2.jpg http://img244.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000011wj0.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000010hj8.jpg http://img244.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000009pm6.jpg http://img60.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000004pk7.jpg http://img224.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000005mh1.jpg http://img65.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000006gx9.jpg http://img133.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000007mc0.jpg http://img77.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000008bu9.jpg http://img78.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000003xv2.jpg http://img244.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000002dm0.jpg There might be some repeats. It was hard to tell. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:01, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Brute Teck Hey, if you need any help with Brute tech, I have some ideas. NECROS WAR JOIN AND LALAP Hello Ajax 13,please I want to join to the necros war project,please tell me what to do,I will work hard to this project(because of my free time).Also look at my fanons and tell comment them if you have time. The article lalap is now corrected by me,can you give me the permission to remove the grammar sign? Thanks for your time:) spartan-53 Grammar or Grammer? Lolz.... Anyways, Template:Grammar is done. Check it out and use it!! GRAMMER ARE STOOPID TEMPLE-LET... - Artificial | Intelligence 16:52, 13 July 2008 (UTC) UNSC and Vorenus Tanks What do you think of these designs/pics for the Vorenus Juggernaut super-heavy tank? *Armament **2x 100mm cannon **1 .50 Heavy Machine Gun *Armament **1x 100mm railgun (main turret) **1x 72mm cannon (co-axial) **1x 140mm mortar (bow mounted) **1x AT missile launcher (turret top) **8x Heavy machine gun (2 in side turrets, 4 in side sponsons, 2 in bow) Note that both tanks DO still have a weakness: no anti-air guns or SAMs, not even a top machine gun. Also, Do the Vorenus have a SAM vehicle of MLRS? If so, take a look at this. *Armament **2x missile "box" launcher Why Why can't the Romans be in? Necros stufflez I no can haz Flamer or Energy Weapons? :( Oh well, back to semi-seriousness. Here's what I'd like info on: the two OICW's, the Sonic Cannon and Rifle, the Auxilary Rifle-I, Rail Gun-I, Close Assault Fusion Weapon-I, the Alliance of United Races, Siege Guns, Mako Axes, the Owl and the GEARS Project. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 23:54, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Grammar mistakes At some of my fanons I have the grammar template and I want to be removed.I promise that in 2 days all my fanons will be corrected. Please tell my,how can I join to necros war project?(answer to my talk page). spartan-53 Necros Factions Now that parkster has his Covenant Neutralists in the Necros Project, I would like to know if I could include my Unggoy Seperatists, . I know you said that the Unggoy are a protectorate of the USR, but the Unggoy Seperatists have been seperate from the other Grunts from the Grunt Rebellion to late in the Human-Covenant War. Also, though O'malley said they are godmodded, they really dont seem that bad to me, especially in the Necros era, where they would have mostly modified Human-Covie War-era Covenant Weapons. Glimering Emerald The Glimering Emerald's Power Source comes from a special energy re-router. I'll post the link.Baracuss Necros Map Hey, I was wondering if I could see the prototype. My email is starwarzscotty@comcast.net Spartan 501 17:35, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Have you seen these templates? They've undergone plastic surgery and became uglier!! *Template:Delete *Template:NotCanonFriendly - Artificial | Intelligence 17:47, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Um... just asking So I understand the Romans have been rejected from Necros, but I have another idea for a single character I would like to make/use. But, I need a bit of info on the Kig-Yar pirate ranks, as I want him to be a very highly ranked Kigyar. My first thought was "Pirate Lord" as referance to Pirates of the Carribian, but I decided to ask you. Logmon 17:56, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Machina and Vorenus Vehicles Take a look at this vehicle I designed for the Fondera clan of Machina: The Behemoth (Self-Propelled Gun). Does that look like something the Fondera clan would build, or is it just stupidly large. I know it's INSANELY large, but the Fondera put cannons up to 300mm on their FRAMES!!!! Also, I have some questions about the Vorenus vehicles. first of all, you said the Guardian is a Hybrid AAA gun, which, I'm assuming means it has both and AAA gun and a SAM launcher, like the Fattail, but the pic you gave me for the Guardian has no SAMs attached. That would probably work better for the purely gun-based system, like the Defender. Also, are those huge rotary cannons carried by the Dreadnought SHT merely 30mm, 50mm autocannons or other rotary guns capable of destroying tanks, or are they some sort of rotary railgun? Finally, does the Juggernaugt SHT carry conventional cannons or railguns? Necros or Flood? Does this seem more like something the Necros or the Flood would do? Basically, a UNSC soldier discovers the woman he loves is "one of them". Some sort of Flood/Necros speaks to him and says this: *Flood/Necros: "She is one of us now." *Human: (raises his M6 pistol) "Then you all shall die for this" *Flood/Necros: "That will not bring her back to you, nothing will, but I can bring you back to her. Just take that pistol in your hands...... *Human:(looks towards his pistol, contemplating suicide) *Flood/Necros: "Good, now turn it towards your head and squeeze the trigger. After that, you will be together again before long.... *Human:"Never!!!!, I know one thing for sure, she'd want me to keep living!!!" (fires a single shot into the Flood/Necros' head/infection form, killing it instantly.) My Necros Post and Roundup for what I'll use Since Necros is apparently fast approaching, I figured I might as well start a summary of everyone I'll field. The first is, of course, Leonid. A couple months ago, I mentioned wanting to have him work with the stealthy SPARTAN-IVs. I was wondering, could he be the trainer at "stealth school", then once the company begins fighting, he joins in on field operations, acting with a small handpicked squad but serving with the rest of the army, wearing the MJOLNIR Mark VII, much like Ajax is mentioned partaking in combat alongside the other nercos spartan IVs. The second character is actually a group of characters, the new 112th mercenary group--a fighter pilot and ground team combined. The third is a EVAT trooper from a EVAT battlaion, a descendant of one of the Williams (one of them was a prominate EABT), who as of yet has no name. The fourth is a character I'm still writing, who washed out of Alpha Company, ended up as a DI for Beta, then went on to become a Law Enforcemetn officer by Necros time. This character would make use of my TISC SMG, as its a LE gun. Spartan 501 06:29, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Damn typo...lolz on the she... - Artificial | Intelligence 12:28, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Same age as all the other IIs, but he has spent alot more time in cryo than alot, becase he stayed on active duty throughout the time after the Covie Human war, putting down dissendents, and spending lots of time in transit. He's basically the same physical age as Johnson in H3, but with augments, that means hes still a helluva soldier. And I am toying with a long voyage that got messed up. Spartan 501 15:06, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Necros-era UNSC Ships Is it O.K. if I design a new UNSC ship class, basically a UNSC carrier that's as large as a Covenant carrier, basing it on the design of the Ragnarok-class Dreadnought, but with some of the weapons replaced with hangers If I can't "build" a new ship, then perhaps you should give the Zeus-class Super Carrier more length. The ship is a super carrier, but it's smaller than a Covenant assault carrier by about 1300 meters. Also, LOMI armed your USR stealth frigate with plasma lances like what the Vorenus and Necros use, I was under the impression they still used plasma torpedoes. Leonid (final post) So, with the age thing fixed, can he do the role I asked? If he can, I want to get working on it, so please, inform me of your decision swiftly. Thanks, Spartan 501 05:38, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ---- Add On I stumbled across two ship images recently, thought you maybe might have a use for them. If you can use them, let me know. Spartan 501 05:57, 17 July 2008 (UTC) What?? I stole some information from you? What? In what way?Little_Missy - 15:45, 18 July 2008 (UTC) When Necros War is Scheduled to Start Between going to Hawaii from June 13 to 27, and going to scout camp for all of last week, I have missed alot on Halo Fanon. Has the begin date for the first wave of RPs been announced? Also, on the Leonid thing, I found one major flaw in me using him, which you probably have realized. OPERATION SAVIOR was not something he partook in, and I'll explain why. His existence was kept under tight wraps by Section 0, and he was not permitted to meet the other SPARTANs on direct orders of Colonel Alick, the man in charge of his kidnapping and usage by Section 0 of ONI as their private enforcer. However, I have it in my fanon that Alick died in early 2600, as a result of "heart failure". I think it would be reasonable to assume that from his point, he would be allowed to visit his fellow SPARTANs, as the leadership might change. I really wish to use Leonid in the Necros however, so if you want me to change his history at all, please tell me. Thanks, sorry for the rambling, looked alot shorter in my head Spartan 501 20:06, 18 July 2008 (UTC) So I can use him for sure, if not in training S-IVs? Sorry for repetiveness, but I didn't quite understand you. Spartan 501 23:21, 18 July 2008 (UTC) His last edit was on April 30th, but I'm guessing he'll come back before it starts, or come back once it starts. I'll probably just use Leonid a soldier, and he might maybe meet up with the SPARTAN-IIs and IVs of the IV companies. By the way, thanks for letting me use him in Necros; I'm dyin to try him out in an RP. Also, what's up with that thing at the top of your talk page? Was it from last month? Also, I'm glad you can use one of those images. I still know how to ramble I guess. Thanks again, Spartan 501 23:34, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Ship pics A question regarding those awsome ship pics you make: HOW the hell do you make them?!? Can you give me a direction on what and how to make one for myself? SPARTAN-118 How to Destroy a Super Walker in One Hit W/O a Tac-Nuke I planned to have a the missile fly into a cooling shaft for vehicle's core and detonate, destroying the core (and the rest of the walker. Re:RfA I don't want it to turn into a popularity contest. I want discussion before we go off voting. Once we've discussed, we can RfA however everyone thinks is best. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 01:51, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Armor Would you like to have my Nexus Oni Armor be used in the necros war. --Eaite'Oodat Necros Ships I've noticed you made a small change in the naming of the Necros Super Dreadnaught. Old Name: Jenova-class Super Dreadnaught, New Name: Jehovah-class Super Dreadnaught. Why did you chage the name? Did you think we already have enough FF references in the Necros Project? Now, on to another Necros ship related issue: The Necros have no ships under the "Stealth Vessels" section of the template. Permision to use SPARTANs 013, 070, 038, 028, 080, and 073? Imagine a Halo 1, but different; where the events at the first ring and similar, but changed, where the Pillar of Autumn was to late to deploy it's SPARTANs to Reach, where it was relatively undamaged, but followed in superior numbers to halo. Where the SPARTAN-IIS joined Master Cheif in his oddessy on Installation 04, helping him in uncovering the rings secrets. Welcome to Halo: Combat Evolved: What If, a userpage fanfiction I shall be writing which explores this unique set of circumstances. Inspired heavily by CMT's SpV1, but with a few of my own twists, I plan on recreating every moment of the first game, in a novel form, like The Flood. In this fan-fiction, I humbly request to use , SPARTANs 013, 070, 038, 028, 080, and 073 as soldiers serving under the master chief. However, I shall warn you--in this alternate, userpage story, there will be casualties. Consider my message, thank you Spartan 501 07:37, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Awesome. That same bad luck means that everyone around him dies right? Spartan 501 16:27, 20 July 2008 (UTC) What a monologue, but I got one big question. What makes you think that I really want to come back? You've let the community go more fucked up than EVER! The community (now clogged up with new users, STEP 4. of the site's end) doesn't give a damn I'm aware, but the only reason i'm doing this is simple, to piss you off, and as far as I can tell i'm succeding. The wikia Staff!! OH NOES!!! I'm really flattered you'd go that far. BTW It's clear you're pretending not to notice me on XBL, probably cause you're afraid to get owned in an arguement. Which would be easier there, since I HAVE encountered you there once, and I tell you you are a abnoxious idiot. Necros info please Alright, I got some requests so I can go into overdrive for article creation: #GEARS Project #Owl/Eagle Owl #Wild Seven #All Vorenus weapons #All Vorenus vehicles #If there is any, Vorenus tech --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:11, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Third Battle of Linna I'm assuming that the UNSC Advent Children is not the largest vessel in the UNSC fleet at the Third Battle of Linna, because I was planning on creating a Zeus-class that was to be in battle. Also, Just for fun, I'll guess the composition of Battlegroup Advent Children *UNSC Advent Children *UNSC Dirge of Cerberus *UNSC Crisis Core *UNSC Before Crisis *UNSC Last Order *UNSC Strife *UNSC Sefirosu *UNSC Highwind *UNSC Aeris (The UNSC is just asking this one to get blown to bits!!!) *and maybe the UNSC Raijin (I know he's from 8, not 7) BTW is that the reason for the the lone Final Fantasy Character among the rest of the Raijin class, which are all AA guns, If it isn't, why didn't you name this the Bofors-class or the Tunguska-class or something. Finally, Does the Raijin-class have nukes, it would make more sense that it wouldn't, considering the account in the article where a Raijin-class ran out of Archers and shot a de-shielded Remnant Frigate with the M45 Flak Gun, If the Raijin had nukes, they would have just nuked the frigate and, if necessary, finished off the blackened hulk with Archer missiles. More Necros First of all, what weapons do the Vorenus Faithful Shuttle and Resolute Assault Shuttle carry? Secondly, Please give the class of each ship in Battle Advent Children, because they dont seem to be on the "Known Ships" of any of the articles. Thirdly, The name of the UNSC Aeris is a mistranslation of the American version of FF7, the proper name of the character is Aerith, but to me your ship will alway's be the UNSC She's Dead, Get Over It. You also never answered if guess was right, does the UNSC Chick Whose Death Caused So Many Nerds To Cry Their Eyes Out (Thanks to Game Informer for that one) come to a bad end? Fourthly, are these good names for particularly imfamous Necros warships: *The Harvester of Sorrow (yes it's shares it's title a Metallica song) *The Thing That Should Not Be (Another Metallica song) *The Fourth Horseman (maybe one of a set of four infamous Necros Ships) *The One-Winged Angel (only if it destroys the UNSC So What If She Was Impaled On A Katana, Use A Phoenix Down on Her, She'll Get Better) (Credit for that one goes to SpoonyOne of Youtube, Reccommend you watch his insanely funny review of FFVII, I know It says part 6, but thats b/c it's technically a flashback in another game review) *Note: Sorry for the my constant making fun of your ship's namesake, but Aeris/Aerith has to be the most tragic mockable character in gaming history (Unless you count gaming-related fanon, in that case, it would have to be Halo Fanon's own Precursus, Lord of the Universe!!!!!! Oh, Yeah, Now that that's out of my system, You said that all of your UNSC ship classes are ancient mythological deities, I got most of them, but who are Terminus, Heimdall, Baal, Tereus, Amaterasu, Asclepius, and Harmonia. Also, I know the Necros ships are usually named after some sort of monster or demon, but does it have to be in actually mythology, or can it be in a video game, because I might have some ship designs for the The UNSC and Necros coming in the next little while, and the Necros ship is named after a video game enemy: The UNSC Quetzalcoatl-class Special Operations Carrier, a stealthed light carrier for use in aerial special operations and the Necros Chatturgha-class Battle Cruiser New Ship Class Here my new ship: The Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier (O.K, It's gotten a lot bigger than the original idea for the Quetzalcoatl. Please look over it and add it to the template once you make the necessary revisons to it. (BTW, my apologies for making fun of the most traumatic event of your childhood in my last post.) Ready and Waiting for Epic Win Ready to be deployed sir! (This is gonna be fun, I'll use only 112th and Leonid, who I've decided is a free agent for Section III, maybe a EVAT guy too) Thanks, Spartan 501 16:58, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah.... Guess I'm ready then. Spirit-of-HALO 19:15, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Kanna Will do. My repertoire is large enough. XD --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 22:21, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Battle for Kanna sign-up I have been waiting for the Necros project for a while now, though somewhat silently, so I'd be glad to take part in the battle for Kanna. MasterGreen999 00:30, 24 July 2008 (UTC) You postponed the Battle of Kanna until tommrrow?!! Thanks, I would have not been able to pose If it had been today. Also; do we choose one of the Fleets or do you assign them? SPARTAN-118 Battle of Kanna Thanks for the invite to the first RP, but i can't make it to the first one as i'm on holiday from today till the first of august. There is a PC there, but most of the time we will be outside. sorry. I should be able to make the second one though. A Few Questions # You never got back to me on my Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier, so, what do you think of it #I put this into my article for Lindsey Williamson a while back, I just am curious about your opinion on this fight scene. I am asking you because you seem to have been here a while, and you struck me as less likely then some others to just deem it as ridiculous because it is (somewhat loosely) based on a scene from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (where else could I have gotten the idea of using a (energy) sword while mounted on a motorcycle/Ghost!?) Lindsey killed the two Elites in the bridge with her shotgun, before raising a captured Covenant Energy Sword. "Shipmaster Idno 'Apassee?", Lindsey addressed the sole suriving Elite in the room, "You owe a debt to may...debt you shall pay in your own blood! You killed my parents. Now, take a moment, prepare to die." Lindsey swung her Energy sword at the alien. The Sangheili parryed the blow and took a swing at Lindsey, who also block the blow. The plasma blades of the two soldiers, one human, the other Sangheili clashed. Lindsey landed a cut on the Sangheili's face, slicing off two of it's mandibles and leaving a gash across it's face. "DAMN YOU HUMAN!", 'Apassee yelled as he swung wildly, leaving a gash on Lindsey's shoulder and chasing Lindsey out of the bridge of the cruiser and into a large service corridor, truly more of a road, running along the ship's dorsal structure. Lindsey knew she couldn't win this swordfight, 'Apassee was to skilled. She jumped onto a Ghost in the corridor and sped away. Idno 'Apassee also got onto a Ghost, just as Lindsey had planned. 'Apassee fired his Ghost's twin plasma cannons at Lindsey, which missed, before speeding up and catching up with Lindsey. 'Apassee again activated his energy sword and took a swing at Lindsey. Lindsey swerved the Ghost out of 'Apassee's swing range and came back in with her own blade and slashed at 'Apassee. Covenant soldiers along the side of the corridor stopped and stared at the Ghost-mounted swordfight. Lindsey swerved to the right again and then sharply to the left, ramming 'Apassee's Ghost with her own. 'Apassee's Ghost spun out as Lindsey passed him and turned around, firing her Ghost's plasma cannons at 'Apassee's Ghost. The plasma struck the power core of 'Apassee's vehicle. The Sangheili Shipmaster dove out of the way as his Ghost exploded in a ball of blue flames. 'Apassee got up to see Lindsey's Ghost blazing towards him. 'Apassee tossed a plasma grenade at Lindsey Williamson's Ghost. The plasma grenade landed on the hood of the vehicle. Lindsey dove off the Ghost yelling "BURN FOR YOU SINS SANGHEILI!". The hover-cycle with a plasma grenade attached kept going. The grenade detonated as the Ghost struck 'Apassee. The Covenant Shipmaster was incinerated in a ball of plasma. #Is there a reason you haven't taken down the old "Ajax is will be unavailable" message? Necros war Hi Ajax,I am spartan53 and I want some help about the project.I was inactive for some weeke please can you tell me the basics of the scenario of necros war? Sorry again I was on star wars fanon but I have th time to improve necros war. P.S:The word necros is greek and means "the dead".spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 06:44, 24 July 2008 (UTC) I make grammar mistakes on talk pages but never on articles(at least on star wars fanon).Don't worry about that,I will be careful.I am thinking about making an article related to battle of Kanna.I was thinking about a brute chieftain.I want to ask you,are there too much to create one?spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 10:36, 24 July 2008 (UTC) "Special" character at Kanna? Hi Ajax, I've decided to use three new characters for the Battle of Kanna, but I was wondering, could I include CJ-007 in the RP? He would not be using his SPARTAN armor, as he is just promoting his book, but would offer some strategic assistance to the UNSC if needed. MasterGreen999 16:38, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier I want the Quetzalcoatl to be somewhat larger than the Osiris, if it can't be bigger than the Ragnarok-class Dreadnaught, how about slightly smaller, if only by a few 100 meters due the super MAC being downgraded to two heavy MACs, as I dont want to change the design too much, so I need only make minimal changes to my original image. SOS & STaO I made the Special Operations Service the precursor to the Special Tactics and Operations. All I need is for you to put it on your page. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 05:09, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Kig-Yar pirates I think that this article it too small for a faction what about expanding the intoduction?spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 12:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Necros (Yup, Them Again) Obviously, there are a lot of Necros Project articles that are named after or based on things from other games, movies, real life etc. I have noticed that some of them have aknowledgements in the "Trivia" section, for instance: "The Vorenus Imperium ias based on the Turians from Mass Effect", but what about things like the Whale-Class Landing Craft, should I insert something like "The Whale-class Landing Craft is based on a Landing Craft that makes a brief appearence in Final Fantasy VIII". Also, what about ship's whose names are somewhat obscure, either due their being based on another game or a movie etc. (i.e. UNSC Advent Children), or because the name is just plain little known, (i.e. UNSC Baal)? Should those have an aknowledgement, for instance: "All of the ships in Battlegroup Advent Children are named after characters, sequels, prequels or spinoffs of the Playstation game Final Fantasy VII. Also, many of the UNSC weapons that are direct descendents of UNSC weapons of the Human-Covenant War-era (M-41B, M6L, SPARTAN Laser etc) are without a picture. Should I up load a pic from Halopedia, possibly with a little photoshop-modifacations. May I use the Prophet of Deliverance as a character? Also, I might build a page/article on him... (Soz for not going on the IRC, heading back to UK now) Little_Missy - 16:48, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Ahh,never mind...just read them in the Battle of Kanna......Oh well, see you in UK...in the same timezone I mean...Little_Missy - 17:21, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Nah...I've took the liberty of taking in "other" characters... >:) Little_Missy - 17:32, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :: I take that back, I'll adopt him in some way, just adding an alternative line (It won't conflict if you have any plans for him/it).Little_Missy - 17:37, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry about posting at the wrong chapter again. I'm not trying to point fingers but... it's all parkster's fault. (I'm dead serious. I see the invasion going on in his chapter, but I always forget he has a horrid sense of timing.) MasterGreen999 16:10, 27 July 2008 (UTC) hello new {necros project talk} hi im new and i realy wana get into this so can i join the battle with my ship the UNSC Marathon{makeing page soon} the Space-station Zeus Terrova{my main fanon} pyrova and my others...????? but i dont realy know how to do it so can i have a tut on posting in the battles....thats it from me...oh and my new Armor the ONI class X Stealth armor im making{page will be done soon in teh meentime look at terrova and pyrova's pics for the head shot} P_Terrova 20:32, 25 july 2008 (AUS)......whats utc mean? I know Ajax, and the answer is no. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your criesMay your works be honorable 14:44, 25 July 2008 (UTC) no for what...me joining or the ONI class X Stealth armor.......the stealth armor is basicly just RECON/SPI armor fused together....just more advanced SPI armor thats it. P Terrova 07:41, 26 July 2008 (UTC) No for all of what you said; you can't join with those characters and you can't use that armor either. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your criesMay your works be honorable 15:51, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Well that's not very nice.....necros is ment to take place what....44 yrs after halo 1,2&3....so I do think that there would be more advanced armor don't you think!? And why can't I use my team??? You gota give me a reason! P Terrova 16:10, 27 July 2008 (UTC) I would say, Ask Ajax. Easy as that...Little_Missy - 16:18, 27 July 2008 (UTC) so im asking you......and?????? P Terrova 03:55, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Thats not what i meant I wanted Omalley to give me advice on a article. But you can ban me forever if you like.User:Cmdr Highlander. Oh and I probably won't use IP again, I just wanted to tell you how I feel about my ban. Good day sir. Friend Request Please accept my friend request at Halopedia...? Please? Gunnery Matoro3311 12:45, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Ion Satellite Hey Ajax I understand ur working on Necros, and if u want, u can use my article Ion Satellite, but first let me know if ur gonna use it :)Yuhi33 17:25, 28 July 2008 (UTC) RP Idea Again When I suggested doing multiple RP's at a time for the Ncros, I didn't mean one after the other. War aren't fought one battle at a time. Their fought on multiple fields at the same time. What I was suggesting was that you open a few more rp's along with the current one and somewhere at the very end of the war, depending on your plans, have them all converge into one grand finalle (Excuse my spelling). --Kebath 'Holoree 18:30, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Kinda I figured Leonid would deploy with the rest of the main relief force. I've got the 112th on site for defense. Spartan 501 16:45, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Sir, I would appreciate it if you would get rid of the article involving my lance. I was already going to kill them off, and bring in my Captain with another lance. Also, I'm not sure if Scarab-Grunt would appreciate you killing off his Chieftain. Overall, destruction was where I was going with them, but not like that. MasterGreen999 23:13, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Permission to use another Character You may have noticed, but I have just made a new character, James McHenry, who is an Admiral in the Necros timeframe, specifically Kanna. He commands a fleet of a single Zeus, four Baals, six Heimdells, and a Minverva. I was wondering if I could have this fleet be part of the relief force for Kanna, and have Leonid aboard it. Thanks, Spartan 501 00:47, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Because I really want to post, I'm going to go ahead and put him in. If you are fine with him, let me know, and I'll be relieved. If not, I'll retcon things. Spartan 501 05:13, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Question Would it be fine if I made some type of incendiary ammunition for the Necros Era warfare? --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:44, 31 July 2008 (UTC) RP Kanna Hey i was wondering what if u have to link up with someone elses guys what do ya do then? ODST Joshie 15:53, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Yay! Awesome, thanks dude. I called it a "Taskforce" however, since it was assembled from ships around Gundark to specifically help out Kanna. It had twelve ships, like the three fleets, if one counts the Minerva. Dis that ok? Spartan 501 16:10, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Edit: Alright, it seems to me that I'm being a true annoyance to your focus. Therefore, I'm going to petition to enter another chacacter. SPARTAN-A451, was S-III who didn't graduate, served in the war as an ODST, and retired to an unamed colony world as a SWAT esque police officer. I was wondering if I could change that world to Kanna, and use him in the RP, defending his home. Thanks, Spartan 501 16:25, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Awesome. Spartan 501 21:27, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Article deletion.... I would like to remind you about an article on Halo Fanon that LOMI brought up on the IRC channel #halopedia. The article is the UberPOWN - 1337 Gernade and it requires deletion. Reason: Too much silliness, the weapon "homes in on the anus and is used to defeat Sangheili females." It also remarks the Arbiter is a woman. Regards, SPARTAN-A984 Late Entry to RP I've been on vacation this past week, and I was wondering if I could have my forces show up in Kanna as some kind of relief force. Also, you never got back to me on my Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier, and I was planning on deploying one at Kanna. On your suggestion, the Quetzalcoatl has been shortened to the point where it is shorter than the Ragnarok, though only by about 30 meters. RP When are the relief forces arriving cos it looks like people are running outta ideas ODST Joshie 14:32, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Weapons emplacement pics Here are some picures for the Necros project Longbow Missile Silo and Flatbow Anti-Tank Cannon: The picture of the Longbow wont appear unless you click on it and expand it. I'll try and find a better version, meanwhile, tell me what you think. Like the ODST said, start the relief section soon. The ODST's are ready, as are the Rice Line troops. It seems the only thing we're waiting on is the green light before all hell breaks loose. MasterGreen999 23:43, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Necros Vehicle and Weapons Suggestions First of all, I've noticed that the Cheetah and the other armored ambulances are unarmed, now, this would make sense if you were fighting an enemy who abided by the Geneva Convention, but something tells me the Covenant Remnants and the Necros don't, so shouldn't the Cheetah et al. have some sort of defense. I was thinking a detachable light machine gun that is only carried when fighting enemies such as the Covie Remnants and the Necros. Secondly, I think the UNSC needs a thermite grenade for melting through tank armor etc. Finally, along with the THOR laser, I think the orbital MAC stations should be upgraded with Thunderstorm and Firestorm CIWS, M45 Flak Guns, and maybe Archers or launchers for AVENGER nukes and APOCALYPSE antimatter missiles for secondary anti-capital ship armament. Does Sgt. Johnson have permission to moderate "Battle for Kanna?" He, according to history, deleted one of my chapters after I claimed my ODSTs "out-badassed" him. Can he do that? Also, if it was for posting about reinforcements (though they weren't deployed yet) could you please use the chapter I wrote for the section when you start the Reinforcements? MasterGreen999 00:50, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Just a heads up Now that you approved my Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier, I've added it the the UNSC Necros ships template. I thought I ought to let you know. Also, would you please let me know when the reinforcements arrive at Kanna. We need to talk ASAP on MSN. Vorenus Interdictor The "armament" section of the Vorenus Valiant interdictor's infobox says the Valiant is armed with six missile launchers and twelve plasma charge-tipped missiles. Do the launchers fire the plasma missiles or are they seprate weapons. Also, you never got back to me on the Battle of Kanna, when are the reinforcements coming so I can start posting. So be it... The Monument of All Sins (Looking for something? The link is here!) A possible one week/month of inactivity As of now, I can't advertise myself for this RfA thingy in Halo Fanon...due to...some...unavoidable problem... Laptop is stolen , so, I'm expecting a new one by the end of this month... Good luck on the process on electing those new admins!! Little_Missy - 04:37, 8 August 2008 (UTC) My Fan Fiction Ugh, I hate it when I try to express how I see Halo or any other fan fiction for that matter. It is as if I can never meet the admins and the other users standards. Instead I get my page up for deletion, criticized and yelled at. It is a god forsaken fan fiction, how the hell is it bad? It is what I think of not you idiots. I will restart everything as usual because jerks can't live with the fact that other people will be different and write their fan fictions in their own way with their own infomation, source and inspiration. Spartan X113 15:40, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Okay. Sorry about that. Its just that I am tired of having to meet standards every where. If its not the admins telling BS, then its the users. I should have never taken it all out on you. I hope you forgive me. I will come up with a alternate. I need to clarify some thing. I will remove the mixed armor. The X assault program is unknown to the other Spartans. X part is not the number, it is just a letter that represents the word extreme for the extreme conditions of training they go through. It also services another purpose, which I can not say at the time. I understand your analogies and the how the ground forces colors must be green. The pelican was just a idea. The beds were for those who were injured in retreat. I will keep it back to its regular size, but since the maximum of the the teams are 10, I am sure it will be fine. Though I would like to the troop-bay slightly bigger so that there van be four mongoose internally. The reason for the squads having mixed up numbers is mainly because the others died. It is mainly from the Covenant ambush at the training zone B. I have said to much. Now, the rest you will have to read when I fix it up. Spartan X113 03:49, 9 August 2008 (UTC) This is your Wiki on drugs All of the sudden, the site skin seems to have changed! The top banner is now all yellow, with a black strip with "wikiawikiawikiawikiawikiawikiawikia" written across it in the middle of the top banner with the lower half of "wikiawikiawikia" cut off. Also, main page seems to be more like the old one, the one w/o the new scroll-open box-thingys at the top left corner. Take a look at the pic below. I tried looking on the history to see what the problem was, but it said there were no changes on the mainpage since May 26th. Is this happening to you,too. Do you know what the problem is? I kindly request that you and the administration look into how this happened. I am putting the default signature in addition to my sig because my sig does not give the time, and I thought when this happened might be useful. Update: Now adds are appearing in the MIDDLE of the page!!!! And I cant upload pics. SPARTAN 119 23:24, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Update: Problem solved itself, site's back to normal now. Special Tactics and Operations I know it says don't bother messaging you till when ever, but I'd forget by then so I'm just gona do this now. Can I merge my company, Kilo 2-3 Company with the Special Tactics and Operations Regiment?--Smokerules Need A Tank? If you need/have use for a pic of a massive tank with a huge spiked roller and four barrels for Necros, feel free to use this one. FireTeam 00:56, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Sabre Squadrons Thank you, is their any specific things I need to do to convert them to Sabre squadrons, such as change the name, or organization? Or anything else like that. One other thing, one Sabre Squadron is 80 soldiers right? Five 16-man teams correct? -Smokerules Okay, thanks. One other question I have is, do I need to eliminate my Company, and just put the members into sabre squadrons?-Smokerules ...Hmm... Was surprised when I saw lots of users have voted for me... Anyway, just email me here and I'll try get to it by the end of next week....Little_Missy - 03:32, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Necros Stuff First of all, is the USR Reverence-class Grand Cruiser an upgraded version of the Human-Covie War Reverence-class Cruiser. The pic of the tank with the spiked roller got me thinking that I could use that for the Brute Mutilator Gravity Assault Vehicle or Pummeler SPG, which are mounted on spiked rollers, all I'd have to do is add another gravity generator/plasma mortar to the infobox. Jirilhanae Fighters When you did the Jirilhanae vehicles template, you said the Jirilhanae use the Tarasque and Gigas fighters and simply linked them to Halopedia. Problem: there is almost no info on the Tarasque heavy fighter and the Gigas fighter-bomber. Perhaps I could write my own article on the Tarsque and Gigas. Also, are the Tarasque and Gigas and all of The Parkster's Brute Weapons in the hands of the Jirilhanae Republic, the Covie Remanants or both. Finally, on the Battle of Kanna, can I start posting for my reiforcements, or should I wait until some later date. Vorenus and USR Ships Forgot to ask earlier, I have been working on the USR's warships, and was thinking about doing something for the Vorenus Ships, but I need some info. Are Vorenus plasma lances the same size as the USR lances or bigger, energy projector equivalents. Also, do the Vorenus and Machina have nukes. Finally, on the Giga/Tarasque, I was wondering if I couild outfit Brute Gigas/Tarasques with upscaled versions of Parksters Pyroneous Industries Pyron Cannons and Missile Launchers. Permission to Add a Spartan Okay, I was talking with ODST 112, and he was thinking this might work, but I gotta ask you. From what he told me you guys decided that there are like 4 SPARTAN IIs, in the Necros War. I was wondering if I could put my Spartan SPARTAN-036 into the Necros Era. I had a story that would make since in working him into the war. But if you say no, thats cool. (Note: I'm not going to go into detail just summarize my idea for now) -Okay, a year after the end of the Human-Covenant War, SPARTAN-036 along with the rest of SPARTAN Group Zulu, had been moved to a UNSC Border Colony where a rebellion had broken out. During a routine day the HQ, a Rebel Suicide bomber infiltrated the base, and located, 036, and SPARTAN Mical in the mechanical room. The suicide bomber detonated himself killing everyone except 036. 036 was placed in critical and was not expected to survive. The UNSC placed him in Cryo to keep him alive and placed him on a UNSC Carrier. Several years later than same carrier goes missing in space, leaving no trace behind. In the year 2611, the ship returns into UNSC space, and is investigated. Nothing is found onboard, no traces of life it would appear. The UNSC search manages to locate 036 who is still Cryo, and fully healed.-Smokerules Permission to ad my SPARTAN Program I was wondering if i could add my SPARTAN-J Program into the necros community project if not, thats cool Thank One final question about Spartan-007 in the Necros Era I wouldn't have him fighting, as he is for all intents and purposes retired, but he plays a big role in Jeremy Patteron's story, and I was hoping he (Jeremy) could run across his grandfather at some point. Consider it more of a plot-important cameo than an actual role. If not, I have a backup plan, but I'd appreciate it if you'd let this one slip. Note: This will be in later Operations, as due to an "unfortunate" incident 007 didn't go to Kanna's system, coincidentally saving him from the invasion. MasterGreen999 16:42, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Your Post Has given me devious ideas. Spartan 501 02:57, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Present for you A present from me... :D Check this out!! Umm did you see my 036 question Ajax?-Smokerules Yes Yes, Mu Ha Ha Ha! (No Really, I've got some fun ideas on how to continue my story and link up with some other people. Might need a ride though :p) Spartan 501 06:02, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Please give me an answer, please=Smokerules Damn it, you serious? I wasn't even here to see it.-Smokerules Already one step ahead. Double Mu Ha Ha Ha Ha! Spartan 501 06:56, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Necros Why did you edit my stuff.Eaite'Oodat 12:33, 11 August 2008 (UTC) But i signed up for it.Eaite'Oodat 13:02, 11 August 2008 (UTC) USR Battleship You said that the USR ships are similar to their Covenant predescessors. So, in the that case, if a Covenant Battleship is 2000 meters in length and thus significantly shorter then a UNSC Osiris-class Battleship, a USR Aggressor-class Battleship should also be much shorter than an Osiris-class. I am I correct in that assumption or should the Aggressor be roughly the same length as the Osiris? Dibs Hey since you originally deleted this article, I am guessing you might want dibs on deleting it again? All it is, just spam...Thanks, H*bad (talk) Cool Awesome, but I have a question: if I have Leonid command a company, can I still use him at Kanna? Thanks, Spartan 501 16:33, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Armored Combat Suits i was wondering if it would be possible for me to create an article on an Armored Combat Suit (similair to the ACS in John Ringo's books) and could be used during the Necros War. I thought it best to get your approval first since I was hoping to get this invovled in the Necros War. Hollywood ACS 1015 Husky - this is the article im talking about. i would like to see if this could be used in the Necros War as well and in the Kanna RP. thanks Hollywood Kanna I need some info on the locations on Kanna: cities, bodies of water, mountain ranges, and other manmade and physical features of the planet so I can "deploy my forces" when the reiforcements arrive, if there is any regular pattern to the naming of places on Kanna (i.e. most placenames derived from a certain language), and where the best location for a major battle involving land forces, air support, and an amphibious assault to recapture a major city would be. On that note, when you said you would "post when the reinforcements are arriving", do you mean on my (and other people's) talk pages or on the RP, like you did when you seperated the events leading up to the battle from the defense of Kanna. Moar Necros info plz Can I haz info on the following: *G-Pack *Directed Energy Weapon-V *Bokken *Lance *Auk & Tern *Knightsword & Katzbalger *Deceit Interdictor *Faithful Shuttle --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 00:01, 13 August 2008 (UTC) The Zeus Can the Zeus go atmospheric. I'm assuming it can, but either way, please tell me. Spartan 501 05:15, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Another thing: can it be outfitted to carry dropships and troops instead of bombers and fighters. I has a plan. Spartan 501 05:24, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Necros i am in necros so why are you editing my necros articles.Eaite'Oodat 14:56, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thankz forz allz thez neatz infoz. Why does that look so wrong?! Anyway, I was kinda going out on a limb making the squad names, so thanks for the heads up. I have all the platoon and squad names be made after mythical/scary creatures, to cement the companies closeness to Leonid. Oh, and I can't wait to roleplay Leonid with other SPARTAN-IIs...it'll be like Kurt, but everyone hates him. They might've forgotten...but soon enough, they'll remember. :p. Spartan 501 17:06, 13 August 2008 (UTC) UNSC Battlegroups If a UNSC carrier battlegroup has 1 carrier, 2 cruisers, 4 destroyers, and 5 frigates, and a prowler, then, isn't your Battlegroup Advent Children a few ships short. It needs a Thor-class, two Baal-classes, a Heimdall-class, and a Minerva-class. These are the ships you have so far: * UNSC Advent Children- Odin-class Carrier * UNSC Dirge of Cerberus- Ares-class Battlecruiser * UNSC Before Crisis- Baal-class Destroyer * UNSC Crisis Core- Baal-class Destroyer * UNSC Last Order- Heimdall-class Frigate * UNSC Strife- Heimdall-class Frigate * UNSC Sefirosu- Heimdall-class Frigate * UNSC Aeris- Heimdall-class Frigate In the end, it's up to you, but the I think this might be a good time to use some of the ship names I sent you, keeping with the Final Fantasy VII theme of Battlegroup Advent Children's ship names, of course. *UNSC Barret- Thor-class Cruiser *UNSC Final Heaven- Baal-class Destroyer *UNSC Shinra- Baal-class Destroyer *UNSC Nanaki-Heimdall-class Frigate *UNSC Kisaragi-Minerva-class Prowler There, the missing ships, all with FF7 themed names, and all the playable characters in FF7 have a ship (except wait, there was another playable character in FF7?, but nobody cares about him) Actually... Actually, my ODST unit is under the 105th because of somebody's hissy fit. I'm too nice of an admin to pummel him, so just count my 101 Batt as a subunit of the 105. Me and MG were supposed to take Pavlov's Tower jointly... I didn't want to change your briefing/objectives list without your permission, so I decided to message you. Let me know if it's okay to fix, or just fix it yourself. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:25, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Dear Ajax i had singed up for necros and i have had all my necros articles tampered by u did you remove me from it if so i would like to know.Please respond to this message. Eaite'Oodat 23:11, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Also, Vorenus Faithful shuttle I was on LOMI's talk page and it said that the Vorenus Faithful Shuttle "has no weaponary", but you stated on my talk page that it had point defense lasers. Should I put the lasers in the article or not? RE:RE:Actually... Um, yeah. MG999. But, since what's done is done, I'll just have to roll with it. They can link up on the ground. Thanks for changing the unit. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 01:11, 14 August 2008 (UTC) About the incident with my group.... I do have several dozen Hornets on the scene. If necessary, I could airlift Blackheart to Pavlov's Tower while another unit secures the bridge. What's done is done, but I felt bummed when I saw the orders to take the bridge. :( MasterGreen999 01:46, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Question you forgot to answer I sent you this yesterday, but it seems you missed it. If a UNSC carrier battlegroup has 1 carrier, 2 cruisers, 4 destroyers, and 5 frigates, and a prowler, then, isn't your Battlegroup Advent Children a few ships short. It needs a Thor-class, two Baal-classes, a Heimdall-class, and a Minerva-class. These are the ships you have so far: * UNSC Advent Children- Odin-class Carrier * UNSC Dirge of Cerberus- Ares-class Battlecruiser * UNSC Before Crisis- Baal-class Destroyer * UNSC Crisis Core- Baal-class Destroyer * UNSC Last Order- Heimdall-class Frigate * UNSC Strife- Heimdall-class Frigate * UNSC Sefirosu- Heimdall-class Frigate * UNSC Aeris- Heimdall-class Frigate In the end, it's up to you, but the I think this might be a good time to use some of the ship names I sent you, keeping with the Final Fantasy VII theme of Battlegroup Advent Children's ship names, of course. *UNSC Barret- Thor-class Cruiser *UNSC Final Heaven- Baal-class Destroyer *UNSC Shinra- Baal-class Destroyer *UNSC Nanaki-Heimdall-class Frigate *UNSC Kisaragi-Minerva-class Prowler There, the missing ships, all with FF7 themed names, and all the playable characters in FF7 have a ship (Except..... Wait, there was another playable character in FF7? Oh yeah... but nobody cares about him) well i thought all my necros articles were good to be in it but, if any were god modded then plz tell me. oh and i made 2 machina here are links http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thrax_%27Gigantor%27_Kriegor and http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Scion to them if you want to use them or delete them plz go ahead.18:11, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Am i still in necros or no just wanting to ask and if could plz help me fix the God modd article http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Type-1_War_Machine_Meck_Suit. Eaite'Oodat 19:47, 14 August 2008 (UTC) The management of Kanna has seriously impressed me I must say, that you have been managing Kanna in superb manner. With the little bit of mircomanaging here and there, you've kept the pace strong, and by making it relatively short, it's less likely to burn out. Well done, I will keep Kanna (and hopefully the rest of Necros)'s RP style in mind for the future. Spartan 501 04:01, 15 August 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-IV Now that Leonid is in command of a company, I'm updating his bio, and I was wondering what planet the SPARTAN-IVs were trained on. Also, could you by any chance give me a timeline of their training and early service? Thanks, Spartan 501 07:54, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Machina Do you want these machina i created or no Dark Scion Thrax 'Gigantor' Kriegor Eliza"Ninja"Benvora Anticipation I highly anticipate the inevitable coming of the first Necros-based RP. Of course due to lack of time right now I haven't really been able to contribute to Battle of Kanna, but it is intriguing to me how a rampant Forerunner monitor would react to the Necros. It may not take much to persuade him to provide his "services". --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:27, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Making a SPARTAN-IV I want to make SPARTAN-A006(Albion Company) a spartan-IV who is not made,yet.Sorry for not helping on Necros project all this time.Is there something that I have to know about that company?spartan-53 aka Darth Odysseas 07:28, 16 August 2008 (UTC) I dont known where I have to put SPARTAN-A006.I know that he is a member of the Albion company but this is not the only thing.Do I have to find where he belongs(for example he belongs to Fireteam Alpha) or I have to decide where to put him?I ean it is already decided or not?spartan-53 aka Darth Odysseas 07:23, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Really The machina i made are not actually bad wow. thats surprising.Eaite'Oodat 13:32, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Not super exact numebers for the years Just like a few milestone years. Like year taken, year training began, year most instructors arrived, year augmented, and year graduated. Sorry if I'm badgering you, but I'm kinda at a loss of things to do on the wiki until that little section on Leonid is done. Spartan 501 17:44, 16 August 2008 (UTC) That was super helpful dude, thanks. Spartan 501 19:01, 16 August 2008 (UTC) More info please OK, I'm in the final leg of getting rid of all the Necros red-links, so here's a little more I'd like: *Ariake-Kassa Foundation *Kosyete Agriculture *Lockheed Martin *SWVT Shipyards *Katakes-Robinson Company *Combined Arms Mining Company *General Mining Corporation *Extra Outcomes *Golem Arms Company (or is this Parkster's?) Also, what's going to be the prefix for Vorenus ship names? We so far have UNSC, USR and JA, what's their's? --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 23:05, 16 August 2008 (UTC) USR Destroyers If the Templar-class is the USR equivalent of the UNSC's Baal-class, is the USR's Assassin-class more like the Raijin or the Tereus... or is it something else?\ Death to Corporations I was just thinking, you know how you have Death to Corporations on the necros page could i have a part in that if you would will it.Eaite'Oodat 15:40, 17 August 2008 (UTC)